


Under the Spotlight Forever

by Passage_Library



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Acting, Action/Adventure, Actress!Cassandra, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jassandra - Freeform, Slow Burn, Teacher!Jacob, Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passage_Library/pseuds/Passage_Library
Summary: Cassandra Cillian used to perform on stage when she was young that is until she was 15 when her tumor developed. Now with her tumor out she wants to go back to the spotlight but she's frightened. Her friend/coworker,Jacob Stone, wants to help her get her confidence up. What happens when they both start to developing feelings for each other will the show go on or will the lights shut off forever?





	1. Chapter 1

15 years ago  
15 year old Cassandra Cillian couldn't wait to start her big performance tonight. She was playing a queen who tried to stop a war that happened during the 16th century. When she started to say her big line,"This war must be-"  
Then all of a sudden Cassandra passes out on the stage. 

Present Time  
Cassandra woke up from that night while she was performing she passed out because of that tumor. That was the night when Cassandra was disnosed with that brain tumor. Ever since then she refused to do any acting. She got her tumor taken out a couple of months ago and Cassandra wants to go back to acting in plays but she's scared and nervous with that thought. Cassandra didn't want to make a big fool of herself. She needed help from a friend that is good. Cassandra started a list of who can and can't. "Flynn no way he showed us how he acted for Shakespeare's play which was horrible but funny. Baird I don't know if she can act. Ezekiel he would maybe teach her how to steal instead of acting. Stone on the other hand, he knows history so he could research some acting history. Well I'll ask him tomorrow at work.

Cassandra saw Jacob at his usual favorite reading spot reading,"The Art History Behind the Art."

"Jacob? I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

Jacob looked at her with a gentle smile,"No you're not interrupting anything Cassie." Jacob put the book down and slid it to the far end of the table.

"Well Jacob I need to do me a favor can you?"

"Tell me."

Cassandra sat down in the chair right beside of with a worried look about how he would react and said.

"I've never told anyone this but, back before my tumor developed, I acted in plays and little skits for my town."

"Well how about that Flynn and Eve doesn't know they've a formal actress on their hands."

"Well there's a downside to that. I had to quit when I was 15."

"Why did you quit, Cassie?"

"One night when I was 15, I got the main role as Queen Elizabeth trying to stop the wars that have been going on and right in the middle of the play, I passed out. They rushed me to the Emergency Room and the doctor told me that I had a brain tumor."

Jacob looked at Cassandra with the saddest look she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm really sorry Cassie. I mean giving up something you loved to do because of that stupid tumor."

"Yeah......Since the tumor is out of this girl's head. I want to go back to acting but I need a coach to help me get my confidence up and I was wondering if you would do it?"

Jacob looked at Cassandra which he wanted to help her and he forgave her for betraying the team. She made a misstep that was all.

"Cassie...... I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Really Cassie if I didn't like you I wouldn't agreed to help you with this."

Cassandra grabbed Jacob into a big hug while saying,"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Jacob looked at Cassandra and said,"We'll start tomorrow at 8:20 AM sharp."  
"Yes boss."

Pretty soon Jacob looked at Cassandra walking away with a smile. Let's just say they both can't wait until tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra never thought of acting again as a miracle. She had always thought that her brain tumor would kill her one day. One day. Until the surgery she refused from saved her. While, Cassandra walked into the annex with fully bound confidence, she stopped to think about one thing. She never went to college because of the brain tumor. Yes, she did have thoughts about going back to school and getting that college diploma. That was an extrodinary thing, but how can she juggle being a librarian and going to school all at the same time? That was indeed a thought for the future.+  
As Cassandra walked to the library, she turned around to see Jacob sitting in a chair reading a book called, "An Actress's guide to getting confidence." Okay she was 10 minutes early from 8:20 and the others don't come in until 9.  
Jacob looked up from the book about getting confidence up, only to see Cassandra standing there.  
"Bit early isn't it Cass."  
Cassandra stood there looking at Jacob. Uhoh. He's mad. Cassandra had met a few set directors that preferred her to be there at 9 AM on the dot. She always had her best friend, Brody to cover up like he wanted to get Cassandra ready early. Brody and Cassandra lost contact soon. He requested to talk to her on Facebook, but she didn't have one at the time.  
"Sorry if I am early, Jacob. I hope that doesn't upset you in anyway possible."  
Jacob looked at Cassandra really funny. What got an idea into Cassandra's head like that? She was nervous as you can tell by the way she was standing.  
"It's fine Cassandra I'm not mad, just kind of surprised you know most actors never want to show up on time."  
Cassandra stood there happily with a smile on her face. Never mind about that past or the future, she'll probably should think about it later. Hopefully this acting lesson can get her confidence up.  
Jacob looked at Cassandra smile so brightly. Gosh, she's adorable when she smiles, he thought. Then he saw her preform a piece of writing by William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Man, she can get into character well. Besides it's only me that's watching her. Iread many things about Juliet, but Cassandracan top her off, better than anyone.

When Cassandra finished her death scene when Juliet kills herself, Jacob was really impressed. So impressed that he jumped out of his chair clapping like crazy and ran over pick up Cassandra and hug her like crazy. That moment ended when Flynn and Eve came into the library and saw Jacob's performance. Ezekiel was right behind Flynn and Eve, on his phone, video taping Jacob.  
"Best souvenir ever!!!" Ezekiel said to Jacob when he came in. Jacob however was ticked off and ran after Ezekiel yelling "JONES!!!!!!" as he ran.  
Cassandra wasn't expediting that hug from Jacob, but it did make her giggle a little. Enough to have Eve and Flynn go over to Cassandra. Cassandra was scared that she might have to give up her acting career secret to Flynn and Eve.  
"What was that all about Cassandra?!" Flynn asked. Cassandra can try to lie about the circumstance, but she gave her lie a go.  
"Well, I told Jacob that I was considering going back to college and he hugged me."  
Eve looked at Cassandra, while Cassandra knowing that she never can lie. She gave it her best go. Before she knew it, Flynn and Eve was hugging Cassandra.  
"Your really considering going to college." Eve asked Cassandra.  
Cassandra smiled and nodded her head. She was thinking about it, but she wanted to do it.  
"Actually, I am. I just need to fill out a college application. I might need you guys help though to help me pick out the best school."  
Flynn smiled and looked at Cassandra and said, "Well try applying for any college you want, Cassandra. You could even try Harvard if you want."  
"Well okay I'll consider one of them. I'm going to see if I can find Stone and Ezekiel. I'll see you guys later!"  
As Cassandra turned around she thought to herself. Maybe I could go to college, takeacting lessons from Jacob, and still be alibrarian. Maybe this could work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy that chapter of "Under the Spotlight Forever!" See you at the next chapter!!!!


End file.
